Love's A Complicated Thing
by SlayerOfSlayers
Summary: Spike and Xander deal with complications that have come up because of their relationship. Sequel to Invisible. Better Summary inside
1. Waking up happy

**Pairing:** S/X, B/W, A/W

**Summary:** Spike and Xander deal with complications that come up with their relationship including parents and a jealous ex or two. Sequel to Invisible.

**Rating:** PG-13 for violence and swearing

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. It all belongs to Joss Whedon and the wonderful people at ME.

**Warning:** THIS IS SLASH!!! That means there is going to be male/male pairing! Don't like it? Then don't read!

On with the story:

Spike sighed as he watched his boyfriend, his Xander as he slept. They had been together for two months now. They had already moved in together after Xander insisted that Spike should not have to live in a "moldy, dusty, crumbly crypt that smells like rotting people and dirty gym socks."

As he thought about Xander and him being together he realized that there were many complications. Xander's parents for one. They had they had taken to stopping by Xander's apartment and checking up on him. Spike had always been out during these check ups so there was not a problem yet, but he knew that eventually Xander's parents would find out about their son's relationship. When that time came, they would be in huge trouble. The Harris family in general was the biggest homophobes Spike had ever seen in his entire time on the planet, which was definitely saying something.

Another problem would be their exes. Spike worried constantly that Drusilla would pop up and slit the throat of any person that he was with just for her insane fun. She did have a nasty habit of doing that. And then there was Anya. Xander's most recent ex and a former vengeance demon. Spike was certain that Anya had turned to D'Hoffryn and begged him to restore her demonic powers.

Fortunately the only other prominent ex Xander had was the cheerleader currently living in Los Angeles with Angel. Spike was certain that she-whatever her name was because Spike certainly couldn't remember it-would be fine with Xander and Spike's relationship.

"What the bloody hell was the cheerleader's name?" Spike muttered quietly to himself. All of a sudden he heard a voice whisper in his ear, "Cordy."

Spike jumped as Xander answered the question that Spike had asked himself in a sleepy voice that hinted that he had just woken up. "Are you brooding again? Geez Spike, next thing you know we are going to have to buy you lots of hair gel and call you Angel." Xander laughed as he knew what was coming next.

"I'm nothing like Peaches!" Spike whined. "Of course not baby." Xander soothed the vampire, all the while still chuckling. Spike had recently confided in him that he missed having his Sire around to talk to when he need a father figure, but he knew that after all their fights, Angel would never just forgive his Childe. After all, their fights weren't just yelling. Last time they had fought it had been over the Gem of Amara, and Spike had shoved hot pokers in Angel and destroyed his home in search of the legendary gem.

All of a sudden Xander had a brilliant idea. "Hey, why don't we go to L.A. tonight and we'll talk to Angel. How's that sound?"

Spike nodded eagerly and got up to start fixing breakfast. As he was finishing off his mug of blood, he heard Xander walk down the hall. He then laughed loudly as he heard Xander try to just fall of the couch and miss and fall flat on his back on the floor. "Crap!" He heard Xander yell. "You alright Xan-pet?" Spike asked forcing the laughter away and letting his concern for his boyfriend's health take over. "Yeah. My pride and dignity are just mortally wounded is all." Spike chuckled, relieved that Xander hadn't been wounded.

"Well do you want me to make it better?" Spike asked, walking slowly out to where Xander was sprawled out on the floor. When Xander saw Spike he stood up and began to step closer to him, "Oh and how can you make it better?" "Well I can kiss it better. How does that sound?" At this point they were so close Spike could feel Xander's warm breath. "I like the sound of that." Xander whispered seductively, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as Spike wrapped his arms around Xander's neck. Xander leaned closer to kiss Spike when they heard the phone ring. "Damn it." Xander cursed and he reluctantly stepped away to answer the phone.

"Hello? Oh. Hey. I was gonna call you anyway. Me and S-someone wanna come and visit. My new....date. Two months today. Uh, well we have some things to do first so we'll be there tonight. Then you can tell me whatever you had to say. 'Kay. See ya then Cordy. Tell Deadboy and Wes I'm coming. Bye."

Then he hung up the phone and turned to face Spike only to see that he wasn't there anymore. He wandered around the house until he heard Spike's voice mixing with two others. 'Oh shit.' Xander thought. 'This is all that I need.'

END CHAPTER ONE!!!!

Reviews will make me a happy author and will make me post chapter 2 quicker. So Review Please!


	2. Visits from old friends

**A/N:** I am sooo sorry for the long wait. I lost my notebook. I didn't even find the already written chapter and had to write as I go because I only found my basic plot notes which, thankfully, I keep separated by chapter. So this is clearly not the best I could have done for chapter 2 but I figured after the long wait I should just get out what I could.

**See chapter 1 for all the details like the disclaimer and pairings and crap. Thanks! **

**Previously in chapter 1:**

_Then he hung up the phone and turned to face Spike only to see that he wasn't there anymore. He wandered around the house until he heard Spike's voice mixing with two others. 'Oh shit.' Xander thought. 'This is all that I need.'_

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Here he is" Xander's mother said, rushing in. Xander's father scowled and shoved Spike rudely out of the way as he walked in. "We decided to come for a visit, boy." He said as an explanation for their early morning visit.

"That's ok dad. Just wished you would have given me more warning. I would have been able to make the place nice for you." Xander replied, hoping that his parents didn't decide to do a house search like the last time. The last time they had come, Xander had gotten enough warning to mess up the guest room where Spike was supposed to be staying so that it looked lived in.

Xander's father walked closer to his son and it was then obvious that he had been drinking. 'Well that explains a lot.' Xander thought to himself. Then his father said the words Xander had been praying he wouldn't.

"Why don't you show us around the house, boy?" He said, glaring at Xander as though daring him to object.

"But dad, you saw the house last time you visited." Xander replied, hoping that in his father's drunken state that would be enough to satisfy him. But no such luck came. "Well I wanna see it again. Don't argue with me boy. I'm still your father." He took a step closer and raised his fist as though he was going to hit Xander. Spike, who had been quiet and unmoving through the whole thing growled low in his throat and took a step towards his boyfriend and his clearly drunk and abusive father.

"One Harris house tour, coming up." Xander spat out quickly, giving Spike a pleading look, silently begging him not to start up with his father. Mr. Harris backed down and put down his fist. "That's right boy. Now where are we starting?" Ms. Harris looked nosily around the house, wondering what they would see. "Uh…why don't you start in the kitchen?" Spike suggested quickly, hoping that would give him time to hide the things in their bedroom and move some clothes into the guest room.

"No. I can already see the kitchen Xander sweetie. I want to see the rest of the house." Xander's mother answered, clearly wanting to inspect her son's bedroom for signs that he was anything less than normal. Xander sighed. 'Damn. I just can't get a break can I?' he thought. Out loud he said, "Sure. Let's head into the living room."

The group walked slowly into the living room which, even though it wasn't disgusting, wasn't exactly a spotless room. DVD cases were scattered around the room and a couple dirty dishes sat on the coffee table, waiting to be taken into the kitchen and cleaned. All in all, though, it was a fairly normal room. Nothing sat out in the open that hinted that Xander and Spike were anything more than roommates or friends.

"Well as you can see, this is the living room. Needs a little bit of cleaning but it's still pretty good." Xander commented, secretly hoping that he didn't leave out his latest copy of _Out_. Xander's dad glared at the room as though it was offending him that he couldn't find anything seriously wrong with it. "A little bit of cleaning? Looks like a bomb blew up in this room. What are you a slob?" He asked, clearly having to find anything he could to criticize his son. "You're right dad. I'll clean it up as soon as possible." Xander found it was best not to argue with his father when he was drunk. It kept people from getting hurt. "Let's see your room Xander." His mother requested. Xander looked quickly at Spike, his eyes wide with panic. "What's the matter Xander? Don't have nothing to hide do you?" His father asked cruelly. Xander masked the look with a pleasant one and replied to his father, "No dad. Of course not. Let's go."

They walked down the hall and opened one of the doors. Spike and Xander's bedroom was, surprisingly, the cleanest room in the house. Other than a couple stray articles of clothing, which in a rush to "get to bed" were thrown on the floor, the floor was clear. Unfortunately, the clothing on the floor was not Xander's, which his mother was quick to notice. "Xander, whose clothes are those on the floor?" she asked nosily. The color drained from both Spike and Xander's faces as they both struggled in their minds for an excuse.

Xander's father stomped over to the clothing and picked up a small black t-shirt. "Looks like a MANS t-shirt Xander. And since you are so damn fat I'm guessing it's not yours. Whose is it?" He inquired angrily. Xander didn't answer, his panic growing and all excuses leaving his brain in that instant. "WELL XANDER? Who does this fucking t-shirt belong to?" Xander opened his mouth to answer his father but he wasn't allowed to get out a word before Mr. Harris flipped out and started yelling. "You wanna know what I think? I think that you and this asshole roommate of yours are fags and this is his t-shirt. I think you are fucking him. Are you a fucking fag Xander? Well? ANSWER ME BOY! Answer me or I swear to fucking god I'll fucking beat you into next week boy! Are you a fag Xander?" Xander's father stormed up to him and got in his face. Xander stuttered a reply to his father. "U-u-uh. W-Well you s-see…"

"Yes, you bloody dick. We are gay. And we are dating. Do you have a fucking problem with that?" Spike interrupted Xander and answered Mr. Harris. Ms. Harris's face adopted a look of utter disgust. "Xander, you're a FAG? How could you? I thought we raised you well? What did we do to deserve this?" she moaned.

Xander's father, however, had a different reaction. The look on his face turned from accusing to furious. If looks could kill his own son would have been on the floor, dead and gushing blood. He turned to Spike, who, while answering Mr. Harris had stepped up behind him, and looked at him with a mix of utter disgust and murderous rage. When Spike did not back down to the look he pulled back his fist and swung, hitting………………………

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Sorry folks. Had to do it. Want to make sure what's coming up is really good so I'm going to start writing ASAP. Please review! I promise to have the next part up ASAP! Luvvers you all.


End file.
